Complicated
by IDCard
Summary: Set after Edward leaves in NM. Victoria kidnaps Bella, and has some fun with her while she's all tied up. FEMSLASH.


"Dear little Bella… my boss wants to speak with you. I'm here to bring you to him."

She was pacing in front of me, the red tangles of her hair gently swaying as she spoke. Her tone was almost friendly, but through it I could sense the anger. Strangely enough, I didn't care. I was still numb from Edward's departure.

Edward.

Sharp pains burst through my heart, and its beat stuttered. For a moment Victoria looked over, something like fear mixed with curiosity glinting in her eyes.

"You're not going to die on me, are you? Honestly, I thought you were made of sterner stuff than this." She paused, seeming to think of something. The glint in her eyes sparked again. I struggled against the ropes that tied my hands. The knots were strong but the chair kept me comfortable. For now, at least. I gave up on the knots, returning to the real world and Victoria's monologue.

"I wonder…" she mused. She stopped pacing. Abruptly, she turned on the spot and within a freakishly short space of time was balanced and crouching in front of me.

"You miss him." It wasn't a question. She bounced up and stepped back from me. "You ... understand now?" she wasn't making any sense. I tried to tell, then remembered she'd gagged me.

"Allow me to explain. What I meant was that Edward –" she glanced over at the stutter of my heart in response to his name, then pulled a face and continued "- is gone, you may have an inkling as to what I went through when the Cullens murdered my James."

The stark contrast of the way she said 'Cullens' (like a dirty word) and the change in her when she said 'James' was incredible. Just talking about James made her smile, and happiness made her alabaster skin glow, despite the lack of sunlight. She shook her head, slowly.

"But back to the matter at hand. Boss wants you back at base by noon tomorrow, so I've only got nine hours to get there. However…" she trailed off, and the glint was back, minus the fear.

As she stepped forward, my heart increased its speed. Why was he doing this? I wanted to scream. But the strong tape across my mouth prevented me.

She was on her knees in front of me again, but comfortably this time, not balancing on the balls of her feet. Slowly, she reached out a hand – the nails were clean, but bitten short. The cool of her hand making contact with my knee made me shiver.

I had never missed Edward's touch so completely until this moment.

Still not speaking, she gradually slid her hand past my knee and ran it, thumb first, up my thigh. She moved it back to my knee again, and then forward. This time she brought her thumb close to the edge of my underwear. With a start I realised she had hitched my skirt up with her other hand and was now edging my pants down.

The cold air on my bare flesh hit me and I shivered. Victoria finished unhooking my pants from my feet and looked up. Her eyes were hungry, but I wasn't sure if it was for my blood or my body. Her hand reached for me, spread my legs and cupped my core.

"I know how badly you want him. You think only he can give you your life back, but it isn't like that. Others can give you what you want. What you so badly need." As she spoke, her finger teased the outside of my pussy and my entire body shook. Without warning, she thrust two her fingers deep inside me, pumping in a slow and steady rhythm. I bucked my hips, desperate for more contact. A very primitive sounding growl rippled through Victoria, and the rhythm grew faster. The pressure in me was building, and seeing my primal need mirrored on Victoria's face just helped to fuel the fires within me. I struggled to moan against the tape across my mouth, only succeeding in making a sort of groaning noise.

"Oh poor baby! Silly me, you must be wanting that off now, huh?" she was mocking me, but playfully this time. I made the groaning noise again, vigorously shaking my head. The movement jolted me and my heartbeat spiked again.

"I can tell how much you're enjoying this, honey…" she was panting now, as I would if I could breathe through my mouth. Her movements in me suddenly stopped, and she drew close to my ear. I breathed in her intoxicating scent and she whispered "Let's see how you like this!"

She ripped off the tape over my mouth and simultaneously started finger fucking me again, harder and faster than before. I screamed out loud, from both pain and pleasure. Behind my back, my hands were clenching and unclenching into tiny fists. I imagined gripping them into Victoria's hair and forcing her down between my legs. My thoughts shocked me, as I'd never considered oral before now. Edward had been very old fashioned in his views on "love making". If he could've blushed while he said that, he would've.

"Victoria …" I couldn't force out any more. If I kept talking, it would just end up as a wordless shriek. She glanced up for a second and grinned at me. It was a feral smile, and yet it was a friendly smile. I wanted to kiss her, but I was still tied to the chair. As if reading my lust-filled mind, Victoria leaned over and captured my mouth with her lips. Despite their cool temperature, they were soft and felt amazing against my own.

Her touch played havoc with my heartbeat, and with my skin. My whole body was tingling with pure sensation and lust. Victoria moved away from my mouth and yowled like a cat. How could she do this to me?

"Don't worry baby, I'm going to make it all better now." She hushed me, caressing the side of my face and twirling her free hand in my hair. She moved downwards, her own hair trailing down with her. As I realised what she was going to do, I trembled and those sweet lips made contact with my soaked and blisteringly hot pussy. She pushed her fingers further into me as her tongue stroked my clit, and all I could do was moan, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Next … time ... I'm not going to be … tied up!" I panted.

"Oohh!" Victoria was moaning now as well. The vibration of it went straight into me and suddenly I could feel that I was close.

"Victoria!" All I could do was moan out her name, over and over. I felt a bit stupid, but she seemed to like it. I pictured myself fisting her fiery gold locks and it all became too much.

"AAaaahhh!" I half-moaned, half-screamed. The sound echoed around the room and it finally hit home that I was tied to a chair at four in the morning having hot lesbian sex with someone whose boyfriend had tried to kill me and now she'd kidnapped me.

As Victoria rested her head against my knees and looked up into my eyes, I realised that my life had gotten a helluva lot more complicated.


End file.
